


Jirrafe

by GonFreecss



Series: Kakuzoro advent calendar [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: Kaku is expecting that Zoro will pick a fight against him when he saw him walk confident.
Relationships: Kaku/Roronoa Zoro
Series: Kakuzoro advent calendar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038990
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Jirrafe

**Author's Note:**

> Advent calendar is a tradition where every day before christmas you receive a gift. Till december 1 until december 24 I will be posting a short fanfic about this lovely pair.

When you enemy walks confident where you are sitting you are expecting him to try to fight against you. Kaku hands were already near his sword but he stopped when Zoro gave him a small bag. His face was red. 

Without thinking that it could be a trap he took the bag and opened it. Inside there was a jiraffe plush. 

"Happy birthday". 


End file.
